


A different Experience

by Nezuneotoki



Series: Perryshmirtz Week 2018 [3]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Forehead Touching, Human Perry the Platypus (Phineas and Ferb), Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Kissing, Light Petting, M/M, Romance, ocelot Heinz Doofenshmirtz, touch-starved Heinz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 16:09:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16329245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nezuneotoki/pseuds/Nezuneotoki
Summary: Of all the inators Heinz devised, this was the one, in Perry's eyes, that didn't seem so bad.





	A different Experience

**Author's Note:**

> Perryshmirtz Week: Day 3 Species Swap

 

Perry didn’t even bother fighting the rope that coiled around him, waiting for his nemesis to go into backstory mode so he could thwart him properly.

“Perry the Platypus, I bet you’re wondering why I placed your trap on that pillow.” The agent glanced down then back at him with a shrug. It was comfy but he hardly saw the harm in a pillow to be honest. “It’s simple really, I ran out of paint and had nothing to mark the spot for my latest inator.” He explained, walking over to a large sheet draped over the inator of the day. He grabbed the sheet and tugged, “Behold! The animalia-inator!” he shouted proudly. Perry frowned at the name but otherwise let Heinz have his moment. “You see after that one time I turned myself into a platypus to defeat you, I remembered how difficult it was being in a different skin for such a long time. So, I modified my Platypinator to include multiple species. I haven’t exactly worked out all the kinks yet but it shouldn’t be a big problem. Then, with you being something other than a platypus I will finally be able to get away with taking over the tri-state area!” he cackled, “Now let's see, which one should I use? Oh, how about turning you human?” he grinned devilishly, twisting the dial to a crudely painted human outline and pressing various buttons. “Oh, I almost forgot. I added a heat seeking feature to it, so even if you manage to run or hide it won’t stop until it’s zapped you. Hahaha!” He added.

Perry’s eyes widened with slight fear as the beam charged up with the intent on turning him human. He did not want to go through that experience again. At this point he broke free of his bindings and lunged for Heinz. Since there was no remote, he’d have to find the self-destruct button on the machine itself, but his nemesis was proving to be a bit of an obstacle, thus keeping him from reaching the inator.

“Haha!” he laughed triumphantly when he managed to get a hold of Perry and flung him across the room. The agent recovered quickly and was sprinting for the inator again. Heinz met him halfway this time and tried to throw a poorly aimed punch that Perry effortlessly dodged. He easily back flipped out of his nemesis’ range and readied himself for another attack, all while keeping an eye on the inator. The red beam was growing brighter by the second and would surely go off unless he got to it in time. He temporarily focused back on Heinz who was slowly closing in on him and waited until the right moment. He needed one good blow to distract his nemesis long enough in order to pull this off. Perry smirked when Heinz was in range and sprinted forward to meet him the rest of the way. Gaining enough speed, the agent leaped up to deliver a hard kick to Heinz’s chest, but in an instant, they were both engulfed by a bright light that skewed his calculated attack. Instead of kicking his nemesis he flinched and collided with him, sending them both tumbling to the floor.

Several moments passed before either of them made an attempt to move, opting to stay down as long as possible but Perry had a job to do. So, with great reluctance he stood up only to stumble and fall down again. He huffed then rubbed at his eyes and when he opened them again, he was staring down at Heinz’s hand.

No. Heinz had long, bony fingers whereas these were not.

Brown eyes widened, his mouth agape when he went to move his paws. The hands shakily twitched on his command. These hands definitely belonged him and were no longer the familiar teal but instead a tannish-looking cream. He willed his hesitant eyes to roam the rest of his body, nearly jumping when he confirmed his suspicions. Heinz’s inator actually got him. He chirred with shock and horror. Well at least he could still make his own vocalizations. Then it hit him. Where was Heinz? Perry frantically searched the room for his nemesis, puzzled when he couldn’t locate him. Strange, he was sure he fell on top of him but he was nowhere to be found.

Then out of nowhere a small groan emanated right underneath him, startling him. Perry's eyes dropped down to see…Heinz? What he saw was not his human nemesis but an ocelot that sounded an awful lot like him instead. “Ah, why do I feel like I can’t breathe?” he mumbled, his airway constricted from Perry’s sheer weight.

The agent instantly removed himself from the ocelot and was relieved when he took a large gulp of air. The ocelot panted like he ran ten miles then turned to face him. Shock was written all over his nemesis’ face… muzzle? Then it morphed into a large grin. “It worked! Haha!” the fact that he was speaking meant he too retained his voice, something the agent was glad of. “Oh, you should see the look on your face Perry the human! You look so helpless just sitting there… H-Here at least let me give you my lab coat to cover up.” He stuttered. His han—paws reached to shed his coat only to be met with air. “Huh it didn’t get burned again di—” Heinz ceased his rambling as he stared at a clawed paw. Perry noted how calm Heinz's facial features seemed, simply marveling at the foreign appendages he now possessed. Something moving in the feline’s periphery caught his attention, snapping around to find a whip-like tail protruding from his backside. His nemesis inspected the peculiar markings adorning his fur coat then mumbled something incoherently.

Perry frowned, cursing the fact that his senses were now dulled. He chirred at Heinz, who whipped around when large, furry ears swiveled in his direction to capture the unique sound. “I said I’m an ocelot… hey I can actually understand you now!” he beamed, well, as much as a ferocious feline with large teeth could without it seeming evil. “Huh I guess this was one of those kinks I needed to temper with.” He mumbled to himself. A, sharp chirr pulled Heinz back to the matter at hand. The ocelot pondered for a moment before muttering, “Well I guess I can’t exactly take over the tri-state area as an ocelot.” he motioned for Perry to stand by the pillow with a paw, “Come on, I’ll fix us right up.” Heinz stated before running towards the inator. The agent frowned at how Heinz took to his ocelot form like a fish to water. It was almost as if he’d been one before. Then again, he did live with ocelots for a while. Meanwhile Perry struggled to even stand up, stumbling like a newborn fawn. Without his tail he was too top heavy and thus had problems maintaining his balance. He sighed, resorting to bracing himself against whatever he could find and dragged himself along various items until he stood in the spot where the pillow still lay. Funny how during their squabble that it managed to remain in place, untouched.

Perry’s eyes then darted over to see Heinz messing with the inator when suddenly his ears flattened against his skull. Their eyes locked for a moment and the agent frowned deeply when he could practically read the dread all over Heinz’s expressive face. “So, remember those kinks I said weren’t worked out yet?” he started nervously.

Brown eyes narrowed while he crossed his arms in response.

“Weeeeeell, apparently my animalia-inator takes up sooooo much energy that it needs to recharge before further use.”

A low, dangerous chirr was sent his way making the ocelot curl his tail, “How long? Heheh… seven hours.” He squeaked.

Seven hours? He was going to be stuck like this for seven, grueling hours?! A hand came to pinch the bridge of his nose as he let everything sink in. He was going to remain human and his nemesis an ocelot for seven hours. He inhaled then sharply exhaled, he could do this. Perry made to step forward on his own only to stumble and fall again. Scratch that, he couldn’t do this. The agent glared over at the ocelot trotting over to him then chirred.

“Well it’s not exactly hard going from two legs to four you know.” he retorted. Perry averted his gaze then gave him a grouchy huff. “Hey it won’t be that bad, besides, we could watch our soaps in the meantime. What do you say?” he grinned. With nothing else to lose Perry conceded, making the ocelot beam again. “Good, but let’s get you up and into some clothes first.” Heinz nudged him up, helping him to stand. He then frowned when the agent wobbled unsteadily. “Don’t lean forward so much. You don’t have a big tail to lug around anymore so straighten up.” he hastily advised. Perry did as instructed, grinning when he was able to stand still for the most part. Once the ocelot was sure Perry wouldn’t fall again, he searched the floor with his keen eyes until they landed on his discarded clothes. “Aha!” he bounded for them, snatching them up in his jaws and returning to Perry. He offered them to the agent, who was more than willing to accept the clothing. It was a bit challenging, but Perry finally managed to put the clothes on without falling and was waiting for further instruction. “Alright, now, you’re used to taking small steps but trust me, you need to take bigger ones than normal or you’ll trip over your own feet.” It was a bit shaky at first but pretty soon Perry got the hang of walking again to the point where it was almost fluent. “Look at you, walking like an actual human.” Perry rolled his eyes, mock annoyance plastered on his face. “Now you’ll have to follow me to get downstairs because I don’t think I can open doors with these.” He curled and uncurled his paws for emphasis. Perry nodded and followed his nemesis down to his actual apartment, opening a few doors that the ocelot’s furry paws couldn’t.

Currently they were sitting on the couch watching their programs to pass the time. Perry was no longer bare having put on Heinz’s clothes. They were a bit long on him but it didn’t bother him. It’s not like he was going anywhere looking like this. The hours ticked by with each episode until they took a quick break to stretch out their limbs. Sitting down for such a long time gave them sore limbs than needed to be dealt with. Perry wondered just how much time had passed, eyes darting over to the clock. Six hours had gone by. He huffed with slight annoyance. Good thing Heinz recorded a bunch of episodes. It was more than enough to ride out the time.

“Ready for another episode?” Heinz asked, just finishing with stretching his back legs.

A nod later and they started their show back up, but Perry had a hard time paying attention when he was focused on Heinz’s newly acquired tail that occasionally thumped against his lap. His eyes tore away from the screen in favor of tracing the unique markings along the tail, wondering if the inator used a random pre-coded pattern or etched an entirely new one. Either way, it suited his nemesis quite well. The markings themselves were imperfect yet perfect for him all in the same. The tail thumped against his thigh once more, curling at the end before swaying to the opposite end and back again. It looked so soft and Perry wondered if it was just as soft as his own fur. A sudden urge to touch the tail became known but he willed himself not to. All he needed was to startle Heinz and trigger feline instincts. So, he settled for merely watching the sway back and forth, but the longer he watched the stronger the urge to touch grew. And before he knew it, he was promptly stroking the tail with a feather light touch. It wasn’t light enough to be considered invisible, however, because a pair of dark blue eyes were now boring into his inquisitively. The agent became rigid, flustered that he’d been caught. Heinz on the other gave him a toothy grin then tuned back into the program like nothing unusual happened. Perry gawked at his nemesis, it was almost as if he understood the unforeseen want to touch another's fur. He pulled his hand away from the tail then tentatively brought it to rest atop the ocelot’s head and stilled. Instead of anger, Heinz just leaned into the touch. Taking that as an invitation, Perry softly ran his hand down along the ocelot’s neck and back while a genuine smile split his face. The fur was much softer than his, making him want to touch even more. Using the tips of his fingers, Perry gently scraped the top of Heinz’s head which earned him a light purr. His hand slowly moved down to the furry cheek where a single finger stroked lightly, being mindful of the sensitive feline whiskers. This resulted in Heinz leaning further into Perry’s touch, purring loud enough for the rumble to be heard even with human ears.

His petting grew bolder with each second, trailing all along the ocelot’s body and mapping out just where Heinz loved to be stroked the most. The smile that had formed on his lips widened with mirth. Seeing his nemesis happy for once made him feel unusually elated. Was this how his boys felt every time they did this to him? Having been the one to receive pets was nice when someone did it right, but he never knew humans felt this kind of joy when bestowing affection. Then a curious question came to mind. How would Heinz react if he stopped petting him? Would he become flustered from the situation and act as though nothing happened? Or would he get grumpy and pout the rest of the time?

Wanting to test it he abruptly ceased all movement and waited. The result was immediate and unexpected. With the affection stopped, Heinz merely leaned into the hand and rubbed against it for manual petting. This piqued his curiosity and decided to take it a step further. The hand was swiftly retracted as waited for the result. This time, his nemesis growled then quickly hopped onto his lap. The agent was shocked but also further intrigued. Was he that starved for attention? He gazed into the feline’s blue orbs that were begging for more attention and felt his chest tighten. Yes, he was. No longer hesitant, Perry placed one hand along Heinz’s back while the other came to gently caress a sensitive ear. Heinz mewled and started purring again. He then let a single finger lightly scratch underneath the ocelot’s chin and was amazed how much louder the purring escalated. Heinz tilted his head back so that Perry could access it better all the while absently kneading his paws against his nemesis’ stomach.

The agent was taken aback by the unexpected feeling of sharp claws grazing his skin but he wasn’t deterred in the slightest. Instead, he added more fingers until he was scratching the whole underside of Heinz’s chin. His nemesis purred even louder while the kneading intensified. Suddenly Heinz moved again to where he was resting on Perry’s chest, his head rubbing against the agent’s cheek affectionately. Both of his hands came to rest on the ocelot’s back, holding him in place while receiving affection. That’s when a sandpapery tongue licked his cheek. It stunned him enough, that he was motionless when the same tongue met with his nose. Something all of a sudden snapped inside Perry. He didn’t know what it was about being human, but he blamed the fact that he was unable to keep his urges under control on being human when he cupped Heinz’s furry face and leaned forward to briefly brush their noses together. After a few seconds the agent brought him closer to rest their foreheads against one another for a bit. The purring ensued albeit softer this time while they gazed into each other’s half-lidded eyes. There was no need for words, not when they could read each other so well, which was why neither of them seemed to protest when Perry pushed their mouths together in a chaste kiss. It was nothing more than a simple kiss but a lot had been conveyed that they’d never be able to put into words. 

Not now at least. 

And when Perry pulled away, he found that his nemesis’ eyes had lit up substantially. In fact, Heinz’s whole face reeked with expressive joy and just seeing it brought a toothy grin to his face. It was one of those moments that they wished could last for a little while longer, but while Perry was alright being human, he longed to be his platypus self once again. And he could tell by the way Heinz’s ears were drooping slightly as he eyed the clock that he was thinking the same thing.

“The animalia-inator should be ready by now... so come on.” he reluctantly hopped off Perry’s lap and began the trek back up to his lair. Perry was right behind him, making sure to walk just as slow as his nemesis. The walk back was much longer, both wanting to savor the last moments of being swapped and walking beside each other in a comforting yet gloomy silence. They didn’t know how they’d react once they reverted to their original species, and it was nerve-wracking for them to think about what they had in these forms might be strained and awkward in their original ones.

Perry soon found himself standing beside the pillow once again as he watched Heinz power up the machine. It would all be over in just a couple of minutes. The ocelot reset the dials, hoping the kinks worked for reversing transformations, then sprinted over to take his place beside Perry. They watched as the red light brightened like last time, only seconds from zapping them when Heinz felt a hand nudging his side. He looked up to the agent to see a small, assuring smile along with a hand being offered to him. With a small smile of his own, Heinz stood as best he could on his hind legs and held the hand in a tight grip just as the bright light engulfed them once again. 


End file.
